J'ai aimé
by Evangeliste
Summary: Annabeth avait toujours pensé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse au premier regard, car c'est comme cela que démarrent les belles histoires. Sauf que avec Percy, cela a été un peu plus compliqué que dans les contes...


Mon père me dit souvent qu'il est tombé amoureux de ma mère au premier regard. Il appelle ça un coup de foudre. Quand j'étais petite, dans tout ce que je lisais les belles princesses avaient toutes un coup de foudre pour leur amoureux. Je m'étais alors promis que moi aussi, mon petit ami, j'en serais tombé amoureuse lors d'un coup de foudre. Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais.

La première fois que j'ai vu Percy Jackson, je l'ai trouvé quelconque. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau encore. Je dois certes avouer que son ascendance m'intriguait, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Et puis, je suis partie en quête avec lui. J'ai appris, lentement mais sûrement, à l'apprécier en tant qu'ami, pour ses nombreuses qualités. J'ai appris à lui faire confiance, tout comme il a appris à me faire confiance. Au moment où nous sommes entrés dans les Enfers, j'ai confié ma vie entre ses mains sans aucune hésitation. Nous nous connaissions depuis peu, mais je peux me vanter de savoir reconnaître les personnes qui feront de bons amis. Percy était ce genre de personne. J'en suis même venue à écouter ses conseils pour mon père, moi qui refusait toute allusion à ce sujet avant qu'il n'arrive pas dans ma vie. Nous étions amis. De vrais amis. Au moment de la trahison de Luke, mon coeur a balancé. Mais ce que j'avais vécu avec Percy a pris le dessus. Je sauverais Luke. Mais pour l'instant, c'était auprès de Percy que je devais rester. Quelque chose me disait que notre première quête n'était qu'un prologue.

L'été suivant, j'étais heureuse de revoir mon ami. Quand nous nous sommes disputés pour l'affaire Tyson, j'avoue avoir été touchée. Je tenais tout de même à Percy. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la Colonie avec lui malgré l'interdiction de Mr D. Revoir Luke m'a mis un coup au cœur. J'étais déchirée, mais j'ai continué la quête. Avais-je le choix ? A ce moment là, je voyais toujours Percy comme mon ami. Mais, il y a eu les sirènes. Percy n'avait pas hésité à céder à ma folle requête de les entendre, et quand cela s'était retourné contre moi, il n'avait pas hésité à me sauver la vie, alors que tout était de ma faute. J'aurais pu nous tuer tout les deux s'il n'avait pas été là. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose s'est produit. Un coup de foudre ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

Dans tous les cas, j'ai été chamboulée. Je ne voulais pas, je ne _devais_ pas tomber amoureuse de Percy Jackson. C'était un fils de Poséidon, et j'étais une fille d'Athéna. C'était mon ami, c'était mon meilleur ami. Et il ne m'aimait pas.

J'ai pris peur, lâchement. J'ai finis la quête effrayée par ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je me sentais pitoyable, une midinette. Et puis, je ne devais pas aimer Percy. J'avais toujours aimé Luke, j'étais sûre d'aimer Luke. Et j'étais persuadée qu'il était impossible d'aimer deux hommes à la fois.

Heureusement, Thalia m'avait accompagné en pension pour son réveil, et j'avais pu lui faire de mes peurs. Elle avait été surprise, elle qui avait toujours pensé que j'aimais Luke. Mais le fait était là. Ce que je ressentais pour Percy... Je ne savais pas trop à l'époque, j'étais tellement attachée à lui. Mais cela me faisait peur, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et encore moins en parler à Percy ! Et la solution s'était imposée perfidement : Les Chasseresses. M'éloigner de Percy le plus possible, pour ne pas ressentir ça. Pour ne plus ressentir cela.

Et puis, il y avait eu la captivité. Le poids du Ciel. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Percy, je ne lui dirais sûrement jamais, mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai tenu. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu. Chaque minutes, chaque secondes. Et quand libérée du poids, je me suis retrouvée dans ma cellule crasseuse, l'évidence m'a frappée en plein coeur. Les Chasseresses n'y changerait rien. Rien ne pouvait changer ça.

J'étais amoureuse de Percy Jackson.

La quatrième année où j'ai connu Percy à été une année horrible. La guerre tout d'abord. Puis cette visite de Luke qui changeait tout. Pas mes sentiments pour Percy, qui à mon plus grand malheur augmentaient de jour en jour. Mais ceux pour Luke. J'étais perdue entre eux deux. On dit qu'on ne peut pas aimer deux hommes à la fois. Je crois que si. J'aimais tendrement Percy. Et j'aimais Luke avec toute la force de mes souvenirs.

Puis j'ai rencontré Rachel. J'ai connu un sentiment tout nouveau ce jour là. La jalousie. Je savais que Percy n'était pas amoureux de moi. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse en aimer une autre me révulsait. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Rachel. Je voulais qu'elle s'éloigne de Percy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en tombe amoureux. Alors, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Dans le volcan, quand Percy m'a dit de partir, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai embrassé.

C'était mon tout premier baiser. J'avais cru que mon cœur allait percer ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. J'ai eu le goût des lèvres de Percy longtemps après ce baiser. Quand, je l'avais cru mort, ça avait été les semaines les plus horribles de ma vie. J'étais anéantie. Il ne m'était plus possible d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Toutes mes pensées tournaient autour de lui, et mes regrets étaient devenus mes compagnons de route.

Puis, à son retour, j'avais compris pour Calypso. Et là, c'était comme si moi, j'explosais. Il était tomé amoureux d'une autre alors qu'il savait que je l'aimais. J'étais ridiculisée, blessée, en colère. Il ne me parlait même pas de ce baiser, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Alors que si. Je lui en voulais de toutes mes forces de se montrer lâche comme cela. Et moi, humiliée comme j'étais par Calypso, je n'ai pas osé lui en reparler de peur qu'il ne me rit au nez. Puis, comme si cela n'était pas assez, il y avait eu Rachel par dessus. Je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi en colère et triste de ma vie. Après cet été, ma relation avec Percy avait été mise en l'air. Nous ne serions plus jamais amis.

Au moment de la guerre, j'étais encore plus perturbée. J'avais vite compris que Percy et Rachel était ensemble. J'avais envie d'exploser, mais je me suis tue. Mes problèmes personnels ne devaient pas intérargir dans la guerre. Je devais soutenir Percy dans son rôle d'enfant de la prophétie. Mais peu à peu, j'ai remarqué que l'attitude de Percy avait changé vis à vis de moi. Quand j'avais été blessée, j'avais sérieusement crue qu'il était amoureux de moi finalement. Puis Rachel était arrivée une nouvelle fois afin d'écraser mon espoir. J'ai honte de le dire, car je passe pour égoïste, mais j'avais pleuré.

Nous avions gagné cette guerre. Et Luke était mort. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais aimé. Et toute ma vie est repassée devant mes yeux, tous ces moments partagés avec Luke. Je l'avais aimé de toutes mes forces. Mais est ce que je l'avais aimé d'_amour ?_ J'ai regardé Percy à ce moment-là, et la réalité m'a de nouveau frappée. Je n'avais jamais aimé Luke comme j'aimais Percy. Je l'aimais peut-être, mais j'aimais un Luke d'avant. J'aimais comme une enfant. Mon amour pour Percy lui, c'était un amour mûr, qui avait pris le temps de grandir.

J'ai embrassé Percy ce soir-là. J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir. Je suis sûre que cela amusait beaucoup Aphrodite. Je n'ai jamais eu de coup de foudre. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de se faire frapper par Zeus pour aimer Percy comme je l'aime. Et peut importe ce que l'on en pense.


End file.
